There is great need for silicic acid in stable form, since silicic acid is used as an active ingredient for living organisms, such as humans, animals, plants, and aquatic organisms, for very broad purposes, such as:                maintenance of strong and healthy bones, skin, hair, nails;        synergy with other active ingredients;        distribution of other active ingredients throughout bodies;        as an antioxidant for heavy metals;        against biotic and abiotic stress;        for promoting growth.        
Silicon is a common mineral found in the Earth's crust. Because of its high affinity for oxygen, silicon reacts with oxygen to form silicon dioxide and silicates, which are the most common types of soil minerals. Since these forms of silicon are highly stable, they do not rapidly degrade in the biological system, which is why soluble and biologically absorbable silicon is found in very low concentrations in nature.
Silicic acid is a general name for the family of silicon compounds SiO2.nH2O, as in n=2 Si(OH)4 in basic solution. Soluble and biologically absorbable silicon is found in very low concentrations in nature, at pH levels of <9 under 2 mM predominantly in the form of monomeric silicic acid; above 2 mM, polymerization occurs. However, a concentration of 2 mM is too low for using this substance as an additional source of nutrition in the form of, for instance, dietary supplements. Therefore, a higher concentration of monomeric silicic acid, which can be prepared by chemical synthesis, is desired. A highly concentrated solution of silicic acid, however, needs to be stabilized to prevent the particles from growing into poorly soluble and poorly biologically absorbable silicon compounds. The Chemistry of Silica (1979) on pages 323 through 328 describes the stabilization process—by means of, amongst other things, steric stabilization (in which process a nonionic polymer, such as polyethylene glycol, is adsorbed to the surfaces of silicic acid molecules) and polar compounds such as, for instance, quaternary ammonium salts (like carnitine, betaine, and choline)—to prevent polymerization.
There are various known synthesis reactions that can be used for the industrial production of silicic acid. Two known synthesis reactions have been described in The Chemistry of Silica (1979), on pages 5 and 179:                acid-base reaction with (sodium) silicate and hydrochloric acid; and        hydrolysis of silicon tetrachloride.        
In the synthesis of silicic acid, it is almost impossible to obtain 100% monomeric silicic acid. Monomeric silicic acid does not, or only very weakly, react with metals, but larger silicic acid compounds such as dimers, trimers, oligomers, polymers, and colloids, which are always present after silicic acid synthesis, react more strongly.
The affinity of silicic acid for other ingredients in aqueous solutions poses several problems: phosphorus and boron react with silicic acid to form Si—O—P (silicon phosphate) and Si—O—B (silicon borate) compounds; in low-pH aqueous solutions, monomeric silicic acid stimulates the oxidation of Fe2+ into Fe3+ and forms a complex with SiO2.nH2O. Calcium and magnesium form complexes with silicic acid as well, and molybdenum forms into the silicomolybdate complex.
Since silicic acid reacts with other ingredients, and complexes of silicic acid with additional active ingredients are unwanted in dietary supplements, liquid fertilizers, medications, cosmetic products, et cetera, it is necessary to isolate the silicic acid from other active ingredients in order to prevent interaction.